


Lawyers, guns and money

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris robbed the store. Now he needs his lawyer. Guess who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyers, guns and money

Keller is in Toby’s apartment. He’s wet and his leather jacket has blood on it.  
He’s also high as fucking kite. Toby sighs.  
He should have known better than to fuck an ex-con.  
Even if said ex-con is gorgeous and has the body of a Greek god, and eyes like sapphires..yeah, he’s got it bad.  
“Toby,” says Keller. “I had to see you. No one but you can help me, baby.”  
“Ronnie?” he suggests helpfully.  
“I don’t want Ronnie,” he pouts. “I want you. You’re a lawyer.”  
Uh-oh.  
“What did you do?”  
“Robbed a store., shot some guy. No one saw me. I need you. I put the money in a safe deposit box.”  
“Chris..I can’t be your lawyer..we’ve fucked too many times.”  
“You know others.” True.  
“Okay,” says Toby. “Let’s get you undressed.”  
He removes Keller’s jacket and slides his t-shirt off and removes his pants. He’s gone commando as ever. Great.  
He leads Keller to the shower and gets himself wet for his efforts.  
Nevermind.  
Toby takes the clothes and puts them in a bag. He needs to burn them.  
Keller is in the shower, naked.  
Great.  
Keller doesn’t do drugs a lot so something is up.  
Toby goes to the shower and turns off the facet and leads Keller to the bed.  
“I’m gonna burn your clothes,” says Toby.  
“Frisky,” says Keller and reaches for him.  
“Not now,” says Toby. “Later.”

“Boring,” pouts Keller. “I like it when you suck me.”  
“Me too. Now I need to get rid of the evidence.”  
He starts a fire and tosses Keller’s clothes in.  
He goes back to the bed, where Keller is lying, stroking himself to full hardness.  
“What do you want from me?” asks Toby.  
“Your love,” says Keller. “I love you Toby.”  
“I love you,” says Toby. This is insane.  
“Come to bed,” says Keller.  
“I should get you a good lawyer.”  
“Tomorrow. Come and suck me.”  
“Yeah,” says Toby.  
Chris kisses him and Toby shrugs off his own wet clothes and falls into Chris’ arms.  
Despite everything he allows Keller to fuck him, and possess him.  
Fuck tomorrow.  
“Love you,” he says and feels Keller’s release in his ass.  
“Toby,” says Chris and kisses Toby’s lips again.  
“Need to sleep,” says Toby.  
“You burned my clothes.”  
“I got stuff you can wear.”  
“Your stuff is preppy,” he remarks.  
“It will do,” huffs Toby.  
“Yes. “  
Fuck the world, they have each other.


End file.
